Ya Think You Can Dance: Behind the Scenes
by doggirl2772
Summary: It was just some good ol' fashioned fun! Everything had gone better then Cassidy could have hoped for! The dancing, the food, her friends and teammates, her 'date'; how could it have gone better! But, returning home may just be another story...


**A/N:** Hey ya'll! I'm back! *ducks from stuff being thrown* Okay, okay, way overdue with the TF chapters, but c'mon! I've read tons of stories on here that never get updated, so I'm at least a little better then that, right? *crickets* ...A tiny bit better?... *more chirps* An inch better?... *silence* A centimetre?... *more silence* Hey, at least I'm working on it, right?... *stuff is thrown again*

*Sigh* I deserve it. *nods sadly*

Anywho, on a side note, I have another One-Shot for ya!! It's not a songfic, but it does contain Cassidy, so I'm pleased! And Danni approved of it, so I'm even MOAR happy about it! This little story was inspired by Danni's pictures called "Ya Think You Can Dance", which held a beautiful Tessidy picture in it, which created a wonderful discussion on how much Cass has grown and them formed an evil plot-bunny in my brain to which this story was created!! *takes a breath* I think I'll post a link to the Tessidy picture in my profile, if anybody wants to see it (Shameless plug insert here: YOU SHOULD!! IT'S A GREAT DRAWING!!)

Enjoy guys!

**Disclaimer:** Through the last few years of watching TV and LU, I've come to the horrifing conclusion... that I do not own any of the characters. And now that I think of it... Cass and Cale and Snowy are not mine either. They're Danni's, who so graciously let me use them!

**Ya Think You Can Dance - Behind the Scenes**

_By doggirl2772_

"You did great tonight," Tech said, walking hand in hand with his wife. They had just then returned to Headquarters after a night of dancing; a rare treat from the usual super villains, saving the world missions, and parenting their two young children.

Speaking of which...

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Little six year old Cale came running down the corridor, her blue-eyed husky, Snowy, galloping at her heels. Her arms were open wide and reaching forward, fingers wide and desperate to grasp at her parent's fur.

Her father let go of Cassidy's hand, stooping down with his knees folded underneath him. Arms outstretched, he laughed as she flung herself into his embrace, giggling as he lifted her off her tiny feet and into the air. The lighting overhead was reflected off of his lime-green eyes as he greeted their little girl, hugging her tightly.

"Mommy, Daddy, I saw you on the dancing show! You were awesome!" the little coyote gushed, eyes alight and full of love and admiration. She twisted in her father's grasp and leaned forwards, hugging her mother tightly around the neck.

Cassidy giggled softly as she embraced her daughter back, only half aware at the pup jumping from paw to paw as it attempted to lick it's mistresses feet. Snowy gave a little whine from the back of his throat, tail beating the air like a fan, his brilliant blue eyes starring at the trio with want of attention. His tongue burst from his mouth as Tech reached down as scratched the dog's head between his two perked ears.

"…and we played go-fish, and dress up, and we had dinner, and we went for a walk to the park…"

"Oh really?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah! And there were other dogs there and Snowy made some new friends too! And he played with them and we played on the park and the swings and the slide…"

"It sounds like you guys had a busy evening," Tech commented.

"Yup! I helped put Felicity to bed, but I'm n-not…" her little voice trailed off for a moment, jaws widening in a yawn, "…sleepy yet."

The two adults exchanged a glance over their daughter's head; a smile of knowing shared between the two as Tech reached forward and gently pried his daughter's arms off the older she-coyote.

"Come on, little one. Time to settle down and go to bed."

"Aww, but Daddy, I'm not…" Another yawn. "…Sleepy yet!"

An eye brow raised up as he smiled gently at her, "Really? Hmm, well, I guess that means I'll have to read you a bed time story another time then."

Green eyes sparkled in her excitement. "A story?"

"Only if you get ready for bed, though," Her father warned her jokingly.

But it fell of deaf ears as the little girl squirmed out of his hold until she was back on the ground. "C'mon Snowy! We get to hear a story!" She then took off down the hallway towards her room, giggling as the pup gave a squeaky bark at her heels.

"Tech," Cassidy spoke softly, watching the two head off, "Do you want any help with her?"

Her mate chuckled, "Nah, I think I can handle her tonight." He grinned at his wife before kissing her head, "Just get some rest, okay? I'll come in once I've got her settled." Their hands met for a moment, his thumb brushing the top of her hand, before he too walked down the corridor, in the footsteps of their daughter; tail flicking back and forth.

The Sarian princess smiled as she watched her family for a moment before turning and realizing that they had been stopped outside their bedroom. She opened the door, entering the room and walked over to their bed. Sitting down on the comfortable mattress, she yanked at her shoes, pulling them off and sighing as she leaned back and wiggled her toes freely.

'Tonight was fun,' she thought happily, 'Just some good old fashioned fun with the team." Cassidy reluctantly got back to her feet, walking into their adjoining bathroom. She shut the door behind her, thinking to herself, "We haven't done something like that since before the kids were born…'

Shedding her gown, the she-coyote reached up and gently unhooked the necklace, looking at the 'T' on the metal and kissing it, thinking of her wonderful, kind, and caring husband. A smile played on her muzzle. With great care, she placed it on the bathroom counter before turning on the shower and stepping in.

Warm water fell from the shower head in generous droplets, covering her in a liquid embrace. The Sarian princess moaned as the water seeped into her fur, ridding her of her aching muscles and nagging worries. She reached up and grabbed the shampoo, squirting an amount in her palm, and smelling it's welcoming fragrance. Deeply inhaling the calming scent, her brown eyes closed.

She was lucky; that she knew. Lucky to have the wonderful friends she had, the loyal team she worked with, and the beautiful children that she was blessed with. She was lucky for her life to be continuing, lucky for her family for whom she had found, and lucky for the love that had stumbled across her. Memories of her adventures tumbled from her mind like the water beading down her hair. She hadn't always been so fortunate; and more then once, she had made a horrible mistake. But maybe someone was looking after her, someone who had decided to forgive her for her wrongs, and give her a break in life. If there was, she'd thank them a million lives over for what they had brought her.

Forty-five minutes later found our favourite canine heroine sitting at the desk in their room, wearing her blue striped pyjama top and bottoms, and combing her fingers through her red hair. Humming a gentle tune, she had put the gold locket back on and was now gazing into the glass with a hazed over look.

Twirling across the dance floor with brilliant lights flashing upon them, she moved with the beat of the music. She never once looked away from Tech's eyes, still feeling giddy when his own gaze never left her. It was amazing. Not once, in their time of being a couple, had she felt insecure or unloved. Still, whenever their hands met, she could feel the shock wave of pleasure of when they first got together. Her heart soared when she was pulled into his chest, his warm embrace was protecting her from harm. She then swung out, twirling in his extended left arm. Their arms flung out behind them as they finished, the song ending, and their chests rising and falling from their actions. They smiled lovingly at each other, brown orbs merging with green as they twinkled in the lights upon them.

A soft thump pulled Cassidy from her daydreaming, making her blink several times at the sight in front of her. A single red rose, it's petals delicate and velvety soft, lay before her. She picked it up slowly, curious as to who would have put it there, before the fur on the back of her neck stood up. She wasn't alone.

"You… were… awesome!" A female voice squealed as a pair of arms grabbed at the coyote. Cassidy felt herself tense up at the touch, a growl of warning rumbled in her throat as the intruder continued, "You guys were SO good, and the song was so sweet, and you two made such a gorgeous pair!"

Frowning, the fire-powered Loonatic reached up with her right hand, and clutched the girl's arm, "Lisa, get off me."

But the blonde paid her no notice of hearing her, she continued to exclaim her happiness about how 'cute' the two coyotes' performance had been.

'It could be worse,' Cass thought grimly, 'At least--"

"Cassidy!"

'I spoke too soon,' the mother of two groaned as a brunette girl threw her arms around the brown-eyed coyote.

"Oh my gosh, you guys were so cute, it was incredible! I can't believe how well it went!" Danielle said, hugging her OC close.

"Guys…" the red-head started.

"It was amazing!"

"It was stupendous!

"Incredible!"

"Breath-taking!"

"Guys…" Cassidy warned.

"Thank you for letting us care for the kids!"

"Yeah, they were such angels!"

"They helped so much!"

"They were so well behaved!"

"Danielle…" the she-coyote growled out.

"…and so smart! Cale did this one thing, and…"

"…Felicity was such a cutie-pie! She was so…"

"…and the Snowy followed her everywhere, like a little shadow…"

"…it was the most darling thing! They were so gentle…"

"…Lisa…" the name was exhaled quickly by the sandwiched heroine.

"…I can't…!"

"…It was so…!"

"ENOUGH!" Cassidy howled.

The two girls, fan and creator, fell silent as they felt like they had stepped over some boundary. Brown eyes and blue looked past the coyote's ears at each other, grinning mischievously, before glomping the canine.

"Gah! Tech!" the brown furred female yelped, trying hard to push the two off of her as they fell from the chair to the ground in a heap. She heard the girls giggle and cling to her, arms wrapped around her, binding her to them. She was squished as they started their useless babble again.

"You've grown up so much…!"

"But you're just like always!"

"I'm so happy for you, Cass!"

"Gosh, I'm gunna miss the memories!"

"Get… off!" She groaned half-heartedly, knowing fully well what their answer was.

"NEVER!!!"

"WE LOVE YOU, CASS!!"

After all, there was a good reason why Aurora Cassidy Coyote didn't let these two baby-sit for her.

**--END--**

**A/N:** ...oh, did I mention that I don't own Danni? Hmm... oh well! I do semi-own myself, of course! I would own my full self, but my plot-bunnies won't allow it. *sigh* They think it'd be a bad idea to let me have full control.

And don't worry, I AM still working on TF... but it's going slowly... *curses slowness*

...Pst! PSSSST!!! You know what you should do now?! ...press the little green Review button! It's riiiiight there! Underneath the writing! Go ahead! It'll make me happy!!! 8DD


End file.
